


No One Knows You Better Than Yourself

by mxxntaeils (ikononly)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Voyeurism, slight dubcon I guess, taeilcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikononly/pseuds/mxxntaeils
Summary: “I’m going to make you feel good,” this other Taeil whispers, ghosting his breath over Taeil’s ears and neck, making him shiver underneath him. The other him smirks. “I know exactly what you want but you’re going to have to be really quiet because I think this would be impossible to explain to Yuta. Got it?”Taeil is confused out of his mind and not really sure he’s capable of being totally quiet but he nods anyway. What’s the point of saying no to a dream or hallucination anyway? Because that’s definitely what this is. There’s no way it’s real. Even if it feels real when the Other Taeil reaches one hand down to cup him through his shorts.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Moon Taeil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	No One Knows You Better Than Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> i would to thank ao3 user miimin for starting the taeilcest tag. ur an inspiration to all. 
> 
> this is pure self indulgence. have fun!

“The question is: would you fuck yourself if you had the chance?”

Of course it’s Johnny who poses the question. The debate had apparently blown up on twitter and he just had to bring it to the group. The group in being all of 127, as they are in the practice room decidedly not practicing, and they are taking it way too seriously. 

Donghyuck is the first to answer. “Of course I would, I mean look at me. Who wouldn’t, right?”

Everyone laughs and Donghyuck lights up under the attention. Taeil thinks he’s adorable. 

“I don’t know. Isn't kind of like.. incest,” Mark questions, and the rest of the group pauses to take in this new insight. 

Doyoung recovers first, “I don’t think so. It’s not like it’s a relative or anything, it’s just you.”

“And really, who knows you better than you,” Yuta chimes in. 

“So you would fuck yourself,” Johnny asks. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Yuta says, nodding and leaning back into Mark against the wall. 

Taeil’s not sure about any of this. How is he supposed to know if he would sleep with himself, really?

“What are the circumstances?”

Taeil is glad that Taeyong chimes in because he was thinking the same thing. Johnny has to think about it though, clearly not ready to make up some kind of selfcest scenario. 

“Okay. Okay, so say you’re out and you see you and you’re like ‘hey, that’s me’ and other you walks up to you and is all ‘wanna get out of here,’ would you say yes?”

“Definitely not,” Taeyong answers, “because I know me and I would never use a line like that. That’s terrible. I would assume it was a clone and it was going to kill me to take my place as the one true Taeyong.”

“Fair enough. Bad scenario,” Johnny concedes and then moves his attention to Jungwoo, “so, you down?”

Jungwoo nods slowly, “I would. Not with the scenario you just made up. That was bad. But, if I saw me and knew it was me, we’re definitely having sex and that is because I trust myself with myself more than anyone else. You know, for experiments.”

Chuckles. Nods of agreement. Johnny’s eyes move to Taeil. 

“What about you?”

Taeil shrugs, “I guess, but like. Which you gets to decide who does what? Because you know what you like, right? So how do you decide who gets the thing they like and who does the thing they like?”

“This is getting so confusing,” Jaehyun mutters, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

“Are you asking which you is bottoming,” Donghyuck asks, grin playing over his lips.

Taeil nods and leans back on his hands, legs crossed in front of him. 

“Maybe you just play rock paper scissors. Or maybe the you you meet has come to you just to make you feel good. So you can bottom for you,” Yuta says, pointedly. 

Taeil blushes, “I never said I wanted to bottom.”

“Sure,” Johnny says easily, and the rest of the group laughs. Taeil rolls his eyes at all of them but he’s not going to deny it, anyway. Not that he would have any legs to stand on, considering who he’s in the room with. 

Their manager walks in, finally, bringing their new choreographer with him and abruptly ending the conversation at hand. Taeil promptly forgets the whole thing even happened, just another meaningless topic to pass the time while they wait around, until that night. 

~

He’s sleeping, he’s fairly sure that he’s sleeping when he opens his eyes and sees, well, himself staring back at him. His eyes dart to Yuta’s bed and finds the man himself sleeping peacefully, unaware of the second Taeil in the room. Taeil’s eyes find himself again, perched on the end of his bed and grinning softly. 

“Wha-“

He silences himself at the gesture from the other, who places a finger over his lips and then points at Yuta. Apparently, very considerate of his roommate. Taeil, the real Taeil, stares open-mouthed at this other him that looks so real. He sits up and reaches out to touch, just to confirm, and gasps when his hands are caught in a hold as strange as it is familiar. 

The other Taeil moves forward, never releasing his hands and presses Taeil back until he’s lying down again with his other self hovering over him. 

“I’m going to make you feel good,” this other Taeil whispers, ghosting his breath over Taeil’s ears and neck, making him shiver underneath him. The other him smirks. “I know exactly what you want but you’re going to have to be really quiet because I think this would be impossible to explain to Yuta. Got it?”

Taeil is confused out of his mind and not really sure he’s capable of being totally quiet but he nods anyway. What’s the point of saying no to a dream or hallucination anyway? Because that’s definitely what this is. There’s no way it’s real. Even if it feels real when the Other Taeil reaches one hand down to cup him through his shorts. 

“Ah-“

“Shh,” the Other him reminds, wrapping his free hand around Taeil’s throat. He presses lightly, not enough to cut off his air flow but definitely enough to restrict it and Taeil gasps shallowly, cheeks flushing when he realizes how hard he is at the slightest touch. 

“Don’t be shy. I told you I know exactly what you want.”

Taeil whimpers softly in lieu of a response. The Other Him chuckles softly and his hands travel to Taeil’s waist, pushing up the hoodie he likes to sleep in, exposing his abdomen and chest. The Other Him wastes no time diving in to lick and suck on one nipple while the other hands pinches and rolls the bub on the other. Taeil’s back arches off the bed and he has to bite down on a knuckle to stop the moan that tries to escape him. 

“I - I’m”

“Yeah, baby boy? You close?”

Taeil can barely breathe let alone speak so he just nods soundlessly and the Other Him backs off immediately. Taeil wants to whine at the loss of contact but thinks better of it. 

The Other Him quirks an eyebrow and leans close to whisper directly in his ear, “you have better self control than I remember. That’s good because you don’t come until I say you do.”

Taeil can’t stop the shudder that rolls down his spine at the deep voice, his voice, saying all the right things. Breathing right over Taeil’s sensitive ears and neck, most likely because he knows that they’re sensitive spots and Taeil being made to just take whatever is given to him. 

“Yes, sir,” he says, sarcasm barely contained but the Other Him must hear it anyway because his hand comes up around Taeil’s throat again and presses slowly, increasing the pressure until Taeil’s vision starts to go fuzzy and then he releases his hold. Taeil breathes shallowly for a minute, staring up at himself, tears gathering in his bottom lashes. 

“You can call me sir, if you want, but I won’t hear it sarcastically. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Taeil says hesitantly. He knows his whole face is flushed and he’s feeling a little lightheaded from the choking and being so hard that he aches with it. 

Sir smirks at him, “we are beautiful though, aren’t we? Maybe I should ask for more mirror play, if this is what I look like when I’m overwhelmed.”

He reaches down and brushes his thumbs over Taeil’s cheeks where a few tears had escaped and then he kisses him, slowly. Taeil leans his head back to accommodate the commanding way the Other Him takes him. His hand wraps lightly around Taeil’s throat again, no real pressure but the threat is there.

“Sir, please,” Taeil whines against his lips, bucking his hips forward trying to get some relief for his aching cock. 

“Are we always this sloppy when we’re desperate? Something to work on, I guess, even if you do look adorable begging for me.”

Taeil rolls his eyes at the same time that he rolls his hips up again, looking for any kind of pressure. 

The Other Him crawls down the bed, completely off of Taeil and Taeil is ready to complain until he feels the hands on his hips, manhandling him onto his stomach. He feels the Other Him crawl over him again, grasping both of his hands and pressing them down into the bed by his head. He looks over him and Taeil feels abruptly small. 

“I don’t want to hear another word out of you unless those words are sir, please, or fuck me. And you better not say the last one unless the first two are right there with it. I will allow a yes, sir now. Now, do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir,” Taeil whispers, hiding his face in his sheets and grinding down, sighing in relief at the feeling of it. 

“Good boy,” the Other Him says, patting him on the hip and then manhandling him, again, onto his knees and leaving his face pressed into the sheets. His shorts are pulled down immediately after, his Other Self apparently done wasting time. 

Taeil gasps as his cock springs free, slapping against his stomach. 

“Mm, look pretty for me, baby.”

Taeil arches his back immediately exposing more of himself, feeling embarrassed and exhilarated even if it’s only him seeing himself. 

He feels hands all over his backside, trailing over his spine and finally coming to knead the soft flesh of his ass and thighs. One hand wraps around his cock, making Taeil gasp in surprise, and squeezes the base, while he feels a dry thumb rub and catch over his hole. He flinches away from the touch, making the hold on his cock agony for a second as it pulls.

The Other Him laughs softly, while Taeil hisses in pain and tries to catch his breath. 

“I’m about to eat your ass, not fuck you dry,” The Other Him says and Taeil glances at Yuta’s bed, making sure he hasn’t awoken at all the noise being made. He seems to be sound asleep still and Taeil thanks every deity known to man for it. 

Taeil looks back at the other him, who catches his eye and tilts his head expectantly. Taeil’s confusion seems to amuse the Other Him as he watches the ass in his hands wiggle impatiently. 

“Tsk tsk. And I thought you knew what game we were playing. You’re gonna have to beg for it, if you want something, Taeil-ah.”

Taeil squeezes his eyes shut, against the embarrassment that heats his face and neck before he whimpers out a small, “Sir, please.”

The Other Him hums, “I guess that’ll do,” before leaning down and swiping his tongue over Taeil’s exposed hole. 

Taeil chokes off a surprised moan and buries his face in one of the pillows by his head, biting down to stop all the noises that want to escape. 

The Other Him has no mercy. He bites the sensitive skin around his hole and sharpens his tongue to a point before shoving it in, pistoning in and out while his hands knead Taeil’s thighs, pinching sharply every once in a while. He laughs every time Taeil can’t hold back a cry and the vibrations of it against the most sensitive area on his body is slowly driving Taeil to incoherence. 

“please, please, please, sir, please,” he chants like a mantra, forgetting how quiet he was supposed to be. 

The Other Him holds the base of his cock, squeezing whenever he knows Taeil is getting too close to orgasm. He leans over him to whisper, “You come on my cock or not at all,” and then Taeil feels a finger prodding at his hole, dipping past the first ring of muscle easily before meeting some resistance. 

The burn of the stretch makes Taeil whine loudly into the pillow and he has to turn his head to the side to catch his breath flinching at how wet it is from his tears and a bit of drool he couldn’t contain. 

The finger finally leaves him and he hears a bottle snap behind him, too lazy to turn and watch instead his eyes catch Yuta’s and he gasps at seeing the man wide awake and watching intensely. 

The finger returns to his whole, lubed up, pushes in, meeting the same resistance until he feels hot breath mouthing over his balls and goes completely pliant, letting the finger push all the way in.

“Such a good boy, aren’t you? Letting me do whatever I want to you while your roommate enjoys the show. Guess you can make all the noise you want now. Maybe you can attract the whole dorm in here.”

Taeil shudders and gasps when the Other Him tongues at his hole beside his finger, licking around and in Taeil while he whines and cries under him. 

“please, sir, please fuck me.”

“Not yet.”

Taeil groans and then he feels cold lube drip down over his entrance and another finger pushes in slowly, careful not to cause too much pain. Taeil grinds back trying to speed up the process even if the stretch makes him cry out until the Other Him grabs his hip to hold him still. 

“So eager you’re trying to fuck yourself on my fingers? I bet it feels so much better from this angle. I hate fingering myself, never quite reaching where you want it to,” he says at the exact moment he brushes over Taeil’s prostate and if he hands been holding him up with a hand on his hip Taeil’s sure his knees would’ve given out completely. 

A third finger pushes and prods its way inside,lube making its way easier. Taeil has reached complete incoherence just begging and whining into his pillow, eyes occasionally checking on Yuta who looks just as dazed as he does intent. 

The fingers that had been massaging his walls and rubbing over his prostate bringing him to his peak time and time again while the other him made sure he didn’t cum finally pull out. Taeil whines long and loud at the loss until the Other Him turns him onto his back. 

“Knees up,” he says, and finally pulls off his own sweatpants, letting his own cock spring free. Taeil’s mouth waters and the Other Him catches it. “Sorry, baby, I should’ve let you blow me but I’m feeling a bit impatient right now.”

He lines himself up with Taeil’s entrance and pushes in, grunting when he bottoms out. He doesn’t move, staying still and watching Taeil expectantly. 

Taeil, as gone as he is, knows what he’s waiting for and blushes knowing he’s going to have to beg for it with nowhere to hide his face and with Yuta watching from three feet away. 

“Sir, please,” he says, softly, unable to meet the most familiar eyes in the world to him. 

“I’m sorry, what was that,” the Other Him asks, eyes glinting with mirth as he rolls his hips but doesn’t move an inch. 

Taeil sighs harshly, “Sir please, fuck me.”

“You were so much better at begging a few minutes ago but I guess I’ll let it slide,” and then he pulls almost all the way out and slams back in and Taeil doesn’t even think to stop the moan that spills from his lips. 

The Other him smirks down at him and grabs one of Taeil’s ankles and puts it over his shoulder, the other leg wrapping smoothly around his waist. The new angle is perfect for turning Taeil into a beautiful teary mess and he bite down on his knuckles over and over again to stop the sounds that try to escape. 

“You want to come, baby?”

“Pleeeeease,” Taeil drags out, head thrashing against his pillows. 

“Come whenever you want, no touching.”

Taeil sobs in frustration, hands going into his hair to tug at the strands instead of blocking his mouth. The Other Him seems to take pity and drops the leg from his shoulder so they’re both wrapped around his waist, heels digging into his back trying to get him deeper. He leans down to press hot open mouthed kisses over Taeil’s neck and lick over his sensitive chest. As soon as he bites down on a nipple, Taeil goes rigid, coming hot over his stomach, eyes rolling back into his head. 

The Other Him continues to fuck into him as Taeil clenches around him, coming down from his orgasm and whining at the over stimulation until the Other Him’s pulls out and straddles Taeil’s chest. Taeil opens his mouth on instinct as the other finishes over his face, few stripes landing on his tongue while the majority lands over his cheeks and forehead, hitting his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. 

The Other Him swipes his finger through some of the come on his cheek and feeds it into Taeil’s mouth. Taeil wants to gag around it but he just swallows obediently. 

“Now, I will accept a thank you, sir.”

Taeil rolls his eyes, but he can’t stop the smile that spreads over his lips, “thank you, sir.”

“Good boy,” the Other Him says and lands a soft kiss over Taeil’s completely pliant mouth, unmoving in his exhaustion. “Don’t forget to clean up. This’ll be annoying to deal with in the morning.”

And then he’s gone. Taeil can’t quite remember if he saw him walk out the door or not. Had he just vanished? He looks over at Yuta again, who is staring wide eyed back at him, hands down his pants. 

Taeil gives himself a five minute rest before he gets up and makes himself take the laziest shower of his life. When he comes back, he has fresh sheets on his bed, the others bunched up in the corner for laundry and Yuta is fast asleep in his bed. 

~

They’re all back in the practice room the next day just waiting around when Johnny asks,

“What’s the weirdest dream you’ve ever had?”

Yuta flushes and looks away from the group, in the opposite direction of where Taeil is sat, and it is the least subtle thing in the world so of course everyone notices. Yuta is teased relentlessly, everyone curious about what has him so flustered until their choreographer shows up. 

“We’ll find out eventually,” Donghyuck teases, bouncing away from them. 

Taeil sure hopes not.

**Author's Note:**

> as always on twitter @mxxntaeils


End file.
